


Peaches

by emmykay



Series: Short Stop [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Food, Hand & Finger Kink, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's something Abe doesn't like, it's Mihashi with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Abe walks toward the equipment shed, a list of ingredients in hand, hoping to catch up with their manager. Shinooka shouldn't have left for the store yet. Mizutani had forgotten to add his list of favorite foods to the rest of the team's. Such a crap left move. Still, it's Abe and his bad knee that gets stuck with the little chores while everybody else is practicing.

He hears voices, soft conversation followed by high-pitched giggling. Is Shinooka chatting with one of her girl friends? He'd seen them around before and they weren't uncommon to see - only they didn't seem real interested in baseball.

No. Not a girl friend. Mihashi. What's Mihashi doing behind the shed with Shinooka? He's on a restricted practice menu, but he shouldn't have time for this.

Abe unconsciously speeds up, finds himself at the corner, his mouth open, ready to yell. 

Mihashi and Shinooka are half-sitting in marginal shade provided by the shed, peeling and cutting fruit. Shinooka's got a small mountain of bananas beside her, Mihashi has a big basket of peaches. In front of them is a large bowl of already processed fuit, each of them has a large bowl of water to the side, and a bucket for the discards between them. 

It's the sight of Mihashi with a paring knife that fires up Abe, but still, his voice dies in his chest. Mihashi's fingers, thin and nimble, are unexpectedly very good with a knife. Mihashi is gripping the fruit in one calloused hand, peeling the thin, fuzzy skin off with the other, rolling the fruit as he does so. After the peel is tossed, he's cutting out the bad spots. Glistening, golden, pulpy juice drips off his fingers, over his knuckles, down his wrists and onto the bare ground, a small dark spots already speckling the brown dirt in front of him. 

Mihashi tosses the cut pieces into the bowl in front of him. He sucks on the a pit a moment, lips distended around the red-brown stone. Shortly after, the pit gets discarded. Then, he's lifting his hand to his mouth, licking at the sweet, sticky nectar, from the side of his hand at first, then a couple of fingers. Juice rolls down his chin, droplets glinting as they catch the afternoon sunlight. He tosses his head up, exposing the lines of his throat, the hollow at the bottom, the edges of his clavicles.

Abe can't breathe. _Holy._

Shinooka is laughing, saying something about how Mihashi had better wash his hands now. She is shaking her head, and then she stops. "Abe?"

Abe blinks. Mihashi is wiping his face on his sleeve, sticking his hands in the water bowl at his side, picking up a towel from behind his seat.

"You wanted something?" Shinooka asks.

Abe coughs, stares. 

"Do you have something to add to the list?"

Numbly, Abe nods and hands the piece of paper to Shinooka. She's smiling, saying something about how Mihashi is so helpful with prepping for the smoothies, so nice on a hot summer day.

Abe takes a breath. He has to come back to himself. "Thanks." He turns the corner.

Shinooka and Mihashi's conversation picks up again.

Abe pivots, returns to the barn. There is something else he wants to say. Needs to say. 

"Mihashi!" he yells. "Don't use a knife anymore!"


End file.
